


Hey, Bartender 3

by FrecklefaceB



Series: Boomerlyn Series [3]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George "Digger" Harkness loves nothing more than a cold beer at the end of the day. He's appeared to of met his match with feisty barmaid, Kaitlyn. The two of them have an unconventional relationship but can they make it work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Bartender 3

**Author's Note:**

> I finished early and there was some nameless begging so I present part 3 of my little Boomerang Trilogy. We pick up during the next phase of Boomerang/Kaitlyn. I hope you all like it (warning: Don’t hate me). There is SMUT because well…I wanted it. Enjoy! :) 
> 
> Captain Boomerang isn't mine but Kaitlyn and their story is. This version of Boomerang is based off of Jai Courtney, so please keep that visual in mind. 
> 
> You can follow me at tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you!

"I don't want ya. I want the other Sheila."

"Well sorry but she-"

"I WANT KITTY!" He yells at the top of his lungs. 

You freeze as all the patrons turn to stare. Turning around you see Boomerang's steely blue eyes boring into you. With a slow inhale you walk over to the agitated brute. When Boomerang sees you approaching the side of the bar he smiles in victory. 

With a click of your tongue you spit out, "What?" 

"I don't like being ignored." 

"You weren't. Hailey is very capable of serving you beer." 

He begins to raise his voice, "No way to treat ya customer or ya lover." Once again, curious patrons start to notice his disruptive behavior. 

You motion to the backdoor, "Not here. Meet me outback." Boomerang was not known to back down from an argument and you rather not have witnesses. 

Stepping into the alley, you internally brace yourself for the impending dispute to follow. Over the past few weeks the two of you had been at each other’s throat. 

"Women always gotta be pain in arse. Why ya mad this time, love?" 

"Maybe because you disappear more than Houdini!" 

He smirked, "Gettin' soft on me?" 

"This isn't a joke Boomer!" You yell and throw your head back in frustration. 

"I thought it was pretty funny," He deadpans with a shrug. He takes a step towards you but you quickly move out of reach. 

His face morphs into distain as he processes what happened. "Ya suddenly don't like having me close or touchin' ya," his eyes narrow and his lips form a snarl, "Is there another bloke?"

"What?! I'd ask if you were crazy but we already know the answer." 

With stealthy speed he grabs both wrists pulling you to his chest. His blue eyes find yours before he leans down to ghost over your lips with his own. "Tell me Kitty," he says in a low voice. 

With a pause, you look up at him blinking back the sudden tears. "I'm just tired Harkness.” You nervously run fingers through your hair before asking, “What are we doing here?" Gesturing between the two of you. 

"Havin’ fun, love.” His retort strikes a nerve and you are abruptly filled with rage. "No, you listen here shitbag. I'm done. I will no longer be just a warm body you curl up to at night." 

The Captain raises his eyebrows at your outburst. He rubs his mutton chops as he steps towards you until you can feel his breath on your cheek. 

"Ya don't mean that Kitty." 

Quickly glancing away from his stare, he pulls your chin forcing you to look at him. "Remember who's the bad guy here. I tell ya when we are done." The words were laced with malice but the look in his eyes implied that he was concerned. 

Leveraging your hands on his massive chest, you push yourself back.

"This was clearly a mistake. I've got to get back inside." 

Growling in frustration, “Come on Kitty, let’s just go home.” 

“Home? Do you even have a home? If so, where is it? I’d love to see it.”

His displeasure spreads across his face and he starts toying with his lighter. Turning to look at you, he discharges, “Mate I’m really not in the mood for this shit.”

“And that makes two of us, George.” You fire as you walk back inside.  
___________________________  
Your body tenses as you feel the bed shift beneath you. You feel his sculpted body against your back as his heavy arms encompass you. He whispers against your neck, “I’m tired of fightin’ Kitty.” 

You softly whisper, “Me too.”

“Ya can do better than me ya know?” You crane your neck back to look at him. 

“Without a doubt,” a small smirk creeps on your face. Moving your hair to the side, Boomerang softly kisses your temple. You roll over onto him. You steady yourself by placing hands on his fury chest. His large hand cups your cheek and his thumb slowly traces your bottom lip. 

The two of you pass the moment staring at each other. You reach up to run your hand through his mutton chops, and he nudges encouraging your touch, eventually kissing the inside of your wrist. His hands find their way into your hair as he pulls towards his lips, capturing you in gentle yet passionate kiss. Boomerang impulsively rolls the two of you over placing himself on top. Leaning back on his heels, he traces his fingers down your arm picking up your hand and kissing it. With his eyes locked on you, he gently places your hand on his chest before leaning down. Boomerang’s lips devour yours; his tongue exploring your mouth, neck, and ears. His fingers pull at your tank and you sit up pulling it off. His mouth moves to your breast licking, sucking, and biting at the fleshy mounds. Gripping his strong biceps and writhing in pleasure from his skilled mouth, you pull Boomerang toward you. He smiles before running his tongue along your bottom lip in addition to gently pulling it with his teeth. A small moan escapes your mouth as he whispers, “My Kitty.” His hands trace down, cupping your butt with his large hands before pulling down your underwear. He gently opens your legs and guides his thick digits over your folds. With lust filled eyes he asks, “Ya ready for me?” 

“Yes.” Was all you were able muster before he starts to rub his hard erection over your entrance and then slowly easing himself into you. He places his forehead against yours looking into your eyes while slowly pumping in and out. Your hands pull at his hair and rake down his back at the pleasurable sensation. 

“Captain, don’t stop.” He nibbles your neck while maneuvering you on top and never losing contact. 

“I want to see ya Kitty.” You slowly start grinding him and he releases several curses. One hand is at the small of your back and the other is firmly gripping your thigh. His hips meet each thrust. You can feel your walls tighten as you near release, and his grip indicates he is close as well. Boomerang pulls you down for a passionate kiss and your climax follows. Sitting up to ride out the wave, a low groan and erratic thrusts lets you know he has finished. You collapse on top of him and the two of you drift off to sleep in a warm embrace. 

The warm bask of the sun radiating through the open curtain wakes you up. A smile creeps upon your face as you replay the evening with Boomer. Your arm flings back searching for him but only discovers his absence. Sitting up and sliding off the bed, you pull the sheet as you look for any sign of the Aussie. Slowly spinning round, clutching the sheet you realize the space is empty of his presence. As the realization sets in, you sink to a pile on the living room floor.  
____________________________  
Walking towards the exit to your car, you are startled by the sight before you resulting in dropped keys. The sound causes the man to turn around and notice you scrambling at the floor. You stare into the familiar blue eyes as you slowly stand up. A small smile forms in the corner of his mouth. The thumping in your chest is so loud that you are convinced Boomerang can hear it across the way. A disruption causes you to turnaround and you see Stefan, your husband, carrying the baby. Stefan gives you a bewildered look. 

"Why are you still standing there?" You look over your shoulder to find Boomerang gone. 

Shaking your head you release as small laugh, "Nothing...well...kinda of.. but it's silly. I swear I saw a ghost." He rolls his eyes in response and you lightly elbow him as the three of you continue to the car. Once everyone is buckled in, you can’t shake the feeling that you are being watched. As Stefan pulls away from the curb you notice Boomerang. He is watching you from across the street leaning against a building and pensively playing with his pinky ring. You maintain eye contact while biting down on your lip hopeful to stop the quivering and keep your tears at bay. After you can longer see Boomerang, you exhale not realizing you had been holding it in. 

Stefan glances over and touches your leg, “Kaitlyn, baby, are you alright?” 

You feebly nod your head. Loud cries erupt from the backseat and you are grateful for the interruption. 

“Momma’s right here.” You reach back and the small hand immediately latches onto your pinky finger. With your index finger you gently stroke his cheek. “Shhh…don’t cry my sweet Owen. It’s okay, I promise.”


End file.
